nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombie Map: Reichstag
Welcome, reader, to another of my exciting and informing blog posts about the next Nazi Zombies map. Will there be new characters? New weapons, Perks, or Power-Ups? New time frame? Read more to see what I would like to see in the next map. And remember: This is all just theory, none of it is real. Be sure to leave a comment and tell me your ideas! If you would like me to turn your idea into a whole blog post, just ask me and I will. However, I will only do such a thing if I feel it is good. I will also not publish one that has already been completed. I will give you credit for your idea. Enjoy! Map The map is the Reichstag in Germany. The time frame reverts back to World War II, several days after the fall of the Reichstag. The characters are Tank Demspey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. This map actually veers away from the theory that Element 115 was used to create zombies. 'Backstory' This zombie fighting experience was actually the first to happen. After the defeat at the Reichstag, the Germans were nearly totally defeated. In an attempt to keep the Third Reich surviving, German scientists, with the help of Dr. Ludwig Maxis, did gruesome experiments on the dead soldiers in the Reichstag in underground bunkers underneath the building. Soon, an army of undead soldiers walked the Reichstag grounds. However, these "soldiers" were not repsonsive to commands, and soon they killed and ate their creators (but Ludwig Maxis escaped). The Third Reich was to continue on in these zombies' hands. After hearing of this, the four primary nations involved in the war sent their best soldiers to handle to zombies. The USA sent Tank Dempsey; Russia sent Nikolai Belinski; Japan sent Takeo Masaki; and Germany sent Edward Richtofen. This was the first time these brave soldiers were to fight an enemy they've never seen. Somehow though, they survived, and a few years later, were sent to Shi No Numa to once more fight the zombies. 'Nazi Zombies' Due to the fact the men were Nazi when they died, that makes them Nazi Zombies. 'Zombie Boss' There is no zombie boss. I couldn't make them Hellhounds because Maxis had not created Hellhounds at this time. Weapons The weapons in this map are World War II-era weapons. However, there is one surprise. 'Pistols' *Colt M1911 *.357 Magnum 'Submachine guns' *PPSh-41 *Thompson *MP40 *Type 100 'Rifles' *M2 Carbine (fully-automatic variant) *STG-44 *BAR *M1 Garand *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k *PTRS-41 'Sniper rifles' *M1903 Springfield scoped 'Machine guns' *MG42 *M1919 Browning 'Shotguns' *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun *M1897 Trench Gun 'Launchers' *Panzerschreck *Bazooka 'Specials' *M2 Flamethrower *AK-47 (early prototype variant) *Bouncing Betty 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Dual-Wield *Wunderwaffe DG-1 (original Wunderwaffe) *Sound Pistol Utilities The Pack-a-Punch Machine, Electro-Shock Defenses, and the German version of the Flogger appear. The Pack-a-Punch Machine and Electro-Shock Defenses are the same ones as in Der Riese (after the Reichstag battle, Germany relocated them to Der Riese). The German Flogger is basically the same as the Japanese one, but it is made with metal instead of wood. Power-Ups and Perks﻿ 'Power-Ups' Nuke, Max Ammo, Insta-Kill, Carpenter, Fire Sale, and Double Points are the only Power-Ups that appear. Each one has the same effect on the player or zombie. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, and Quick Revive all reappear. A semi-new Perk called "Amm-O-Matic" makes its first appearance. Amm-O-Matic was supposed to appear in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, but was removed for unknown reasons. It makes an appearance in Reichstag. When bought for 500 points, it gives the player who bought it 30 seconds of unlimited ammo for both of their weapons. Possible Gameplay/Rooms 'Starting Area/Reichstag Entrance' All players start in the front of Reichstag, on the steps and part of the concrete ground. There is a fence that prohibits the players from leaving. There are four windows in this section, each one is located on the fence. The Gewehr 43 and Kar98k are available for purchase, as well as Quick Revive. There is only one path to take that leads into the Reichstag; to open it it costs 1000 points. 'Hallway/Entrance' After a player opened the debris, the players find themselves in the Entrance Hallway. This is hallway that you start in in the mission 'Downfall'. There are four windows in here too. The Thompson, M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, and Bouncing Betties can be purchased here. The end of the Hallway is a 90 degree turn that starts a small section. At the end of this small section is barbed wire on top of crates. This serves as debris that costs 1500 points to open. 'Parliament Floor' The Parliament Floor is the largest area of the map. It is exactly the same as 'Downfall''s version; rows of seats and some tables. This room contains ten windows, the MP40 and STG-44, Juggernog, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Juggernog is located where you first walk in, the MP40 and STG-44 are located on the left and right sides of the Parliament Floor, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located behind the Furher's podium and can be accesed at any time. There is one way to proceed. It is to open the door Reznov knocked down in 'Downfall'. This costs 1500 points. 'Hallway to Balcony' The Hallway to Balcony is the balcony you fought on in 'Downfall'. For the most part, it looks the same. There are tipped over tables, chairs, etc. that may act as annoying obstacles to the players. This balcony contains Double Tap Root Beer and five windows connected to the wall. The end of Hallway has multiple tables that had been stacked on top of each other. These cost 2000 points to clear to allow the players to proceed. 'Steps' The Steps are the smallest part of the map. The Type 100 is available. There is only one window. However, if the player looks up he can see that roof over this section has been blown away, allowing zombies to jump down from the roof. It is advised to leave this area as soon as possible. 'Second Floor' The Roof is the second to last area that can be opened. The roof is an exact same copy of the one in 'Downfall'; the hole in floor is still there (there is barbed wire fence that prevents the player from falling off). Speed Cola can be bought here. There are nine ways for zombies to come in. The players can run around the hole in the floor. 'Tunnel on Second Floor''' The Tunnel can be opened for 2500 points. The power switch is in this tunnel. Once it is turned on, the player can then buy Perks, upgrade guns, and use Electro-Shock Defenses. After all this is completed, players fight limitless waves of Nazi Zombies! ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts